Beauty and the Broken Soul
by The Original GGRain
Summary: Crona and Maka are starting to relized new found feelings for each other during the most chaotic times for all the world, making things even more complicated still Crona must keep his/her secret no matter what. Manga based Crona is both. RATED M! Officially on hiatus until further notice.
1. Ch1 Prologe

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

OK so now that all that important crap is taken care of, Hello my fellow Crona X Maka fans! Yes I'm back again with another long one! thanx to every one who liked "Crona's first summer vacation" It was a story that was close to my heart and I'm happy so many ppl enjoyed reading it almost as much as i did writing it. SO the only issue i think we'll have here is that this Fan fic is based only on the manga and not the anime. But that's OK anime fans will still get the gist of whats going on.( well i tried to writing it that way) anyways... another comment I've been getting a lot is "I can't see Maka as a lesbian" and I'm gonna clear all that up right now. Neither do i! but i had a good friend once who was almost Maka's personality double and she didn't care what some one's gender was. and that's how i think Maka would think/feel. Maka is the kind of person who would love some one for who they r not what they are and yes i include gender in what they are, because in the end i really don't think gender has anything to do with who some one is. and if u don't agree with my opinion on Maka's extremely accepting personality then look at how easily she forgave Crona' for nearly killing Soul? and look at the resent Chapters! Also this fan fic was inspired by T'pau Silver's fan fic "Wrong". Well any ways I'm rambling enjoy the fan fic and remember its a fan fic I'm not saying any one should be anything or is anything...its just a fan fic...

Medusa had thought about freeing the kishin that lay sleeping and sealed beneath Shibusen but there were far more negatives to that plan then it had originally seemed. First of all she hadn't the man power for such a mission of infiltration, secondly there was no guaranty at all that she could control the kishin or that he would even do what she wished to begin with. So in the end Medusa decided against freeing the sealed Kishin, she would use that as a last resort. Medusa would make her own Kishin and this one would follow her every command and whim, not like the brain dead servants she controlled with magic, no not at all like those. This kishin would still have its own mind but look to her as if she were its god, and therefor follow every and all instruction, yet be able to make its own when needed. But how? Every human or meister or anything she tried to control with magic would ether resist or lose all sense of self, free will, and ability to actually think at all. then it came to her, This Kishin would have to be her child, then she'd be able to mold the child right from the start and there was a chance of the child inheriting her maniacally, purely evil, and devious mind. Yes however much the idea of having a child and being pregnant disgusted her it would all be worth it in the end.

The first big issue was finding a male suitable enough. It took quite some time but eventually she came across a man with and odd and rare blood condition. It was simple really, all it did was make his blood coagulated at a faster rate then a normal human. But Medusa thought she could use this to her advantage.

After kidnapping the man and extracting his DNA she began to biologically and magically engineer the weapon. Soon her wonderful invention, Black Blood was created. She froze the experiment so that it would be ready to fuse with the new embryo she now had with in her.

The next nine months were hell and Medusa had killed the man out of blind anger one night leaving her no second chance at this. Normally witches only gave birth to girls, which would become a witch as well. Also when a witch was going to have a child she would have to appeal to the witches council and have them approve her decision to bring a new witch into the world. So not needing a witch and finding begging for a child beneath her, she decided on and alternate method. She asked the council for medicine to ensure the baby turns out male. This wasn't commonly done but it was far easier and faster then begging for something she didn't need. Of course witches could be meisters as well, but it was rare. A witches soul possesses so much evil power that the weapons become corrupted and die. In order for a witch to be a meister she would need an neutral and docile soul, which was incredibly rare. With all of that in consideration Medusa toke the pills as directed and chanted the spells recommended when needed, absolutely sure the child would be male.

Soon the day had arrived, the baby was to be born and Medusa had greatly underestimated how much pain she was really going to be in. She cursed everything and everyone she could think of and when it was over she gasped and sighed in relief. Medusa cut the cord with a Vector arrow and picked the child up using her snakes. She always found babies and children to be disgusting little creatures, so she rather not touch it. Medusa investigated the baby to see if everything was in order. It had the same nauseating hair color as that damned man, but that could be over looked. she lowered her gaze trying to confirm the babies gender. Once it stopped fidgeting she saw it, a disgusting little penis. That was enough and she was about to look away when she noticed something was...well...missing. There were no testicles and upon further investigation she found the child had a second set of genitals, this one being female. Medusa cringed and nearly dropped the baby. 'It's a deformed freak! An abomination! All of those months wasted! that weapon wasted! That damned Witches council...' Medusa stop herself from killing the child as she realized this could be used for her benefit. She would blame the council for the child's deformity, teach the child about what it really was and why it only has her to depend on, and allow the child to accompany her to the councils meetings. Yes she could use this, those months of work would not go to waste after all.

"Crona did you take your pill?" Medusa asked only to make sure and not out of any kind of concern at all. The small child nodded.

"Good then we're leaving." Medusa turned around and put on her jacket.

"W-were are we going?" Crona stuttered. Medusa hated how shy, and timid Crona had turned out to be.

"To the Witches council"

"But only witches can-"

"Be quiet now" and Crona was.

As soon as they arrived there was an uproar of disapproval. Medusa walked right up to the council and pointed, and act that was considered extremely disrespectful.

"You are responsible for the deformity that plagues my broken child!" She yelled and all were quiet.

"What are you talking about? And how dare you!" One of the witches on the council yelled back. Medusa put her arm down and motioned to Crona.

"Your medicine did not work! In fact it deformed my child and now I'm stuck with and abomination!"

"Didn't work?"

"Yes! Observe!" Medusa's snakes grabbed Crona's leg and hung her upside down. Crona tried to hold her dress down but another snake grabbed her arms and now all could see what Crona really was. There were many gasps and a few screams then whispers. Medusa had to hide her smile.

"We see now what you speak of. This child is a freak, indeed and abomination. Not male or female but both!"

"Could you not just get rid of one?" Another witch of the council said.

"No it is impossible both are full reproductive systems and are intertwined with in the child. To remove one would destroy the other as well."

The witches council was quiet for a short moment as Medusa put Crona down and watched as the child cried and tried to hide from the hundreds of eyes glued to it.

"We allow this child to accompany you to any and all of the functions that are Witches only and we will grant you a new laboratory"

Medusa smiled and left. Crona wasn't far behind.

So there you go the first of many chapters! kinda short hm? Oh well I couldn't really think of any thing else i wanted to put in just a prologue so R&R! thanx!


	2. Ch2 Male Probelms

,Chapter 2: Male problems

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

OK this chapter is only meant to be some pointless fluff/funny crap till the real stuff starts! so enjoy the pointless fluff while u got it!

It was only Crona's second week at Shibusen and the young, confused and venerable sword meister was still sticking close to Maka. She was afraid and had no idea how to handle most of the normal every day things that came with going to school but Maka was her good friend and Crona new that if (s)he did what Maka said no one would think badly of her. At least she hoped not.

It was the middle of the night when Crona snuck out of her room and trotted as quietly as possible to the showers. It was far to late for any one at all to be in the school but Crona and she knew she'd be safe. Crona would only shower like this in the dead of night because her room was in the school that left Crona with few options. the First was the open air man's and woman's baths, and those were and absolute no. It was far to easy for some one to accidentally see her in there even if it was the dead of night. The second were the public showers, man's and woman's. The man's stall doors weren't as large and didn't hide as much of the body as the woman's did so Crona perferred to use the females. It just felt more comfortable, more protected.

As Crona headed for the showers some one else was headed for Shibusen.

Maka was up all night caring for a sick Blair and desperately needed and wanted a shower. But as she headed for the wash room she remembered that the water in they're apartment building had been shut off to night for one reason or another she just couldn't remember why. Frustrated that she would have to go to bed smelly and feeling gross she refused to give up. She was about to call Tsubaki then looked at the time, half passed midnight wasn't any time to be calling any one. Maka grunted angrily at the floor. There was no way she was going to bed when she had been around cat puke all day, no way at all. She packed a change of clothes and headed for the school. She knew it would be open and that they had showers. It was an emergency after all she was sure Shinigami-sama would understand. After all Crona lives in the school and Shinigami said she could come and see her friend when ever she wanted.

Crona walked into the shower area of the woman's change room and began undressing. Putting her dress in an open locker then taking her pale purple towel with her to the stall. she walked in and started the shower. It all ways felt nice, the hot water beating down on Crona's bare skin, being allowed to take as long as one wanted, not caring about any one seeing Crona's deformity, and letting all that happened from the day wash away and start anew. Crona closed her eyes and ran her hands along her wet hair enjoying it but froze when she thought she had heard something. Crona waited a few moments and after a satisfying silence Crona put shampoo in her hand and started washing her hair. The showers were a little loud so it wasn't any wonder why Crona didn't hear any one coming in, and her eyes were closed to protect from the shampoo. So Crona couldn't see ether.

"Oh! Hi Crona" An all too familiar voice said and Crona's eyes shot open in a mixture of horror and disbelief. It was indeed Maka wearing only a towel, smiling as she walking into the shower next to Crona. The pink-ish purple haired meister felt a mix of embarrassment, fear, and shame. She tried to hide herself and was glad the walls and door of her stall were so high. Maka looked over as she started her shower, concerned.

"Why are you here so late Crona?" It took Crona a moment before she could answer.

"I-i-i...only shower w-when the-there's no one a-around..." The shy meister stuttered and winced as shampoo got in her left eye.

"Ah! Are you OK?" Maka moved closer to the all to thin wall that was between them and Crona turned around in fear trying to rub the soap out.

"I-I'm f-f-ffffine!" She squeaked. Maka reached for a towel.

"Here you'll only make it worse like that. Stop rubbing at it and wash your eye out. Then you can rub it with a towel" Maka almost pleaded hating to see a friend in pain much less one who had had more then enough of her fair share of it. Crona fidgeted and turned her head to try and look at Maka with her good eye.

"Promise you won't look?" Maka was a little lost by the sudden comment.

"Won't look at what?" Crona twitched a little and blushed.

"A-at me...a-at my body..." Maka blushed and looked down.

"Oh! y-yeah of course not!"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise..." Maka turned and started washing her hair as Crona washed out her eye. Maka couldn't shake the blush that had crept across her face as she tried to figure out why Crona was so forceful about her not looking, but in the end Maka chucked it up to just being extremely shy.

"Is that why you only come to shower at night Crona?" Crona's heart fell to her feet. Did Maka see? Did she figure it out?

"Huh?"

"You know so no one will see you naked?...because your really shy?" Crona sighed and Maka continued making a point not to look directly at Crona.

"I'm sorry I should have known. Of course your shy about being seen naked by any one at all! Your shy about everything!" She giggled to herself and Crona felt a thousand times better that Maka hadn't seen or realized the real reason why. Maka smiled at Crona with her eyes closed and Crona almost felt guilty that she couldn't tell Maka the real reason why, but Maka couldn't find out ever or she'd think Crona was a freak and never want to talk to her ever again. Crona didn't think she could stand Maka hating her...ever.

Maka turned off the shower and dried her hair with her towel as she walked out of the stall. Crona knew she shouldn't look but her eye's betrayed her and she stole a glance at Maka's nude form. Big mistake. Crona looked away instantly blushing the darkest shade the meister had ever before. Maka wrapped the towel around her body unaware of what had just happened.

"Aren't you going to come out now Crona? you've been in there longer then me and you'll get all dizzy form the heat if you don't get out soon." Maka said worried. Crona shut off the water trying her best not to let Maka see she was blushing. (even if she knew Maka wasn't looking at her)

"Y-yeah your right" Crona grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself only to be stricken with horror when she noticed something. Crona's male part was up.

"Oh no" Crona almost whispered.

"Hm? what was that?" Maka asked brushing out her hair. Crona nearly jumped out of her skin.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" Crona wrapped the towel around her body and held 'it' down as she burst out of the stall and to the locker for her pajamas. Maka wasn't expecting Crona to run passed her and instinctively looked. Noticing ware Crona's hand was Maka felt even more embarrassed and confused. 'what? but Crona's in the girls showers. Maybe the boys don't hide as much?...so does this mean Crona's a boy?' Feeling tired and confused Maka gave up. she was never really sure what gender Crona really was, but to her it didn't really matter. Crona was her close and dear friend that was all Maka needed to know.

That night Crona couldn't sleep at all. Pictures of Maka naked kept creeping into Crona's mind and she fought with herself all night.

"Damn it!" She said aloud hitting the bed in frustration.

"Hey! whats the big idea waking me up?" Ragnarok came out and gave Crona a nuggie but when Crona didn't react he stopped and toke a moment to figure out what was wrong.

"Oh I get it now!"

"There's nothing to get!"Crona snapped laying on her stomach to hide the 'issue'. Ragnarok poked at Crona's head.

"So you saw flat-chest naked big deal! I beat it wasn't even much to look at!" Ragnarok spat and crossed his arms. He looked and saw how much Crona was blushing and had a field day.

"Oh ho ho! I see now! you can't stop thinking about her naked can ya?" Crona rolled over and through the pillow at Ragnarok missing.

"Shut up!" Ragnarok looked down and saw what Crona was trying to hide and Crona covered it with her hands.

"Aha! See I was right! She got you all hard! How many times is that now?" Crona sat up finding it easier to hold it down.

"I'm not sure I think maybe this is the fourth time ever" Crona looked down feeling ashamed.

"But it won't go away this time!" Crona had to resist the temptation to hit it. She tried that once, never again. Ragnarok leaned in closer almost as if to whisper.

"Ya know you could all ways just..." Crona grabbed the pillow, laid back down, threw the covered over herself, and hide in the pillow all in one smooth motion.

"No I all ready told you I'm not normal so I don't know what will happen, its gross and I'm never gonna try it so give it up!" Ragnarok waved his arms in defeat.

"Fine. Try and sleep like this but you'll see how HARD it'll be" Ragnarok giggled at his bad pun. Crona closed her eyes.

"It'll be gone in the morning..."

And it was but sleeping was much more impossible then Crona had thought.

God I'm mean. doing these things to poor Crona! Well i can't help making these sort of things happen there just so freaken cute and awesome and funny! i think i enjoyed writing this chapter more then i was suppose to... oh well R&R!


	3. Ch3 Red String of Fate

Chapter 3: Red String of Fate

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

So here we are again with a little more fluff...BUT! this fluff has a point! yes! randomly adorable romantic ^ ^

Crona and Maka were sitting together on one of Shibesen's balconies. They were spending some time together and talking about nothing in particular. There was a long silence after Crona had told Maka a story from her childhood. Feeling awkward Maka decided to break the silence.

"So I've been reading a new book" Maka said smiling. Crona listened, excited to hear were Maka was going with this.

"Really? What's it about?"

"Its a romance and its really well written. Its based on the Japanese myth of the red string of fate" Crona looked confused at Maka's statement.

"Whats the myth of the red string of fate?"

Maka Smiled and kicked her feet as she retold it.

"Its about how ever person in the world has an invisible string tied to they're ring finger, called the red string of fate. This string is tied to your ring finger and the other end is tied to the ring finger of your soul mate." Maka blushed a little bit at the romance of the story. Crona blinked a few times looking just as lost as before.

"Is your soul mate something like your weapon partner?" Crona asked shyly and Maka's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You don't know what a soul mate is?" She asked, making Crona feel a little awkward.

"Um...should i?"

"Yeah kinda"

"Oh sorry..."

"No don't be sorry its not your fault...a soul mate is the one and only person in all the world that your suppose to spend the rest of your life with. Like marry them you know?" Maka almost giggled at how girly she sounded talking about such things. Crona blushed at the thought.

"Does every one have a soul mate?" Crona asked intrigued. Maka nodded happily.

"Yup! the trick is you've got to find them."Maka held up her ring figure and smiled.

"Too bad the strings invisible or we could just fallow it to the one meant just for us"

Crona looked a little depressed all of a sudden and Maka grew concerned. Crona looked down at her own hand.

"The whole world...but its such a big place..." A gentle breeze blew by the two as Crona stared down at her hand and Maka stared at her. There was a brief moment when the the light of the sun, the breeze and the expression on Crona's face were all just so perfect that for just a second Maka wanted to kiss the shy meister. The blond blinked and shook her head a little bit, as if to bring herself out of a daze. 'What was that just now?'. Crona looked over confused.

"Is something wrong Maka?" She said in a soft timid voice. Maka blushed and didn't know why.

"No its nothing...any way who said your soul mate is half way across the globe? Your soul mate could be anywhere even in this school!" Maka changed the subject back and Crona brightened up almost right away.

"You mean my soul mate might end up being right next to me?" Crona had meant that figuratively but instantly realized how it sounded and blushed. Waving her arms in front of her in panic.

"I-i-i-i-i...d-d-d-d-d-d-d-didn't mmmmeeean-"

"Its OK Crona I know what you meant" Maka giggled. Both were blushing now although Maka's was much less visible then Crona's. 'Damn now things are really awkward'. Maka perked up remembering something. She picked up a little backpack she had with her and set it on her lap.

"I almost forgot." She said getting Crona's attention as she went through the bag. Crona tried to peek in closer to see what Maka was looking for. Then she suddenly looked up and at Crona.

"Found...it" Both meisters faces were extremely close and Crona backed up as quickly as possible, falling off the edge of the balcony, backwards and hitting the back of her head against the cobble stone. Maka threw the bag down to the very same cobble stone and jumped off the ledge, rushing to Crona's aid.

"Oh my gosh Crona I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Maka helped Crona up and the timid meister held the back of her head dizzy and disoriented. Maka grabbed the bag and slowly helped Crona up.

"Here lean on me and we'll go to the nurse's office." Maka said worried. Crona was far to discombobulated to disapprove.

When the two arrived nurse Naigas toke a look at Crona. After making sure it was only a bump on the head Naigas bandaged a cold pack to Crona's head so that she wouldn't have to hold it there.

"There you go. Now I've got a mission with Sid so I'll be leave you two alone now." She left heading toward the place she was to meet Sid. Crona looked up at Maka and Maka played with the bottom of her skirt a bit.

"It's not your fault Maka." Crona said timidly. Maka looked up from her feet and then to her bag.

"Oh yeah..." She picked it up and fished out a small paper bag with a note on it and handed it to Crona.

"This is for you. Its' from my Papa."

Crona toke the bag from her and read the note out loud.

"Because your such a good and dear friend of Maka's I've decided you need this a little more then I do. Now I made her myself so take good care of her." They both looked up at each other in confusion.

"Her...?" Crona looked back down at the bag and opened it to find a small plushy Maka inside. Crona held it up close to get a better look at it.

"Oh my god! He made a plushy of me?" Maka was so embarrassed but when she noticed Crona slowly starting to blush she felt a little better. She always thought Crona was cute.

"I love it!" Crona finally said and Maka was taken aback.

"You love it? But don't you think it's weird that My papa made a doll of me?" Maka said trying to figure out Crona's train of thought. Crona looked a little lost.

"Am I suppose to? I thought that when some one loves you they want to be around you or things that remind them of you all the time. Is that wrong?" Crona asked so innocently Maka blushed and was at a loss for words for a bit. When she found her voice again she gave Crona her answer.

"No its not wrong...your right"

It grew quiet and uncomfortable in the nurse's office until Crona untied the bandages on her hand and toke the cold pack off.

"Are you sure your OK to take that off now?" Maka asked as Crona felt the back of her head.

"Yeah it's just a small bump now." Crona mumbled as Maka stood up and held out her hand

"Come on lets go." Maka smiled and Crona toke her hand. Maka helped the shy meister up and they both left the nurses office.

"Your hairs really pretty today Maka..." Crona said timidly. Maka turned and smiled.

"Thanks"

OMG! CUUUTTEE! that's sad, fan girling over my own fan fic...i need a life! Well what did u think! there all a little short tho eh? well I'll try and write some long ones soon! R&R!...


	4. Ch4 Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...still**

Alloh! So now we finally get some story going! WOOOO! too bad its drama eh? oh well! So just for all of u who don't read the manga when Eruka tells Crona to leave and go back to Medusa in the manga he/she does. So now u know! If there's anything else ur confused about lemme know!

'How could I? Why did I listen to her! How could I do that! Every one here at Shibusen is so nice, so good. Medusa-sama is evil and the worst! she hurt me the most out of any one ever! But I went and listened to her and betrayed every one here! how could I? I'm the worst! Even worse then Medusa-sama!' Crona thought to herself while she clutched her pillow to her chest. Sitting in the darkest corner of the room it seemed almost as if the room around her was closing in. Like the hole worlds insanity was creeping, ever so slowly toward her. She Closed her eyes. Eruka had told her she needed to go back to Medusa-sama, but she didn't want to. Crona didn't want to leave all of her friends behind. But what choice did she have? Crona had just betrayed every one at Shibusen out of fear of her own mother. Nothing would work out now. she couldn't stay here any longer. Even if they never found out about what Crona did, stabbing such nice people in the back. Crona didn't deserve to stay with such nice, good people. There was nothing else Crona could do. No were else Crona could go. 'It's what I deserve after all. I should go...I should leave.'. Crona stood up and got together the few things she owned. Crona stopped when she came across the small doll of Maka and Started to cry. She didn't want to leave but she had to. Saying good bye would only make things harder, so Crona looked down at the small Maka and put her down on the desk in her room. She toke out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Saying good bye would be to hard but Maka deserved a good bye even if Crona didn't, and couldn't give one face to face.

"I'm sorry Maka. You'll always be my friend, My best friend. Good bye forever.-Crona p.s. don't cry for me, traitors don't deserve tears." Still crying Crona put the note under the little Maka and turned her back on the room she had called home for the best moments of her life. Never to return.

Ragnarok surfaced from Crona's back.

"Its going to be a long walk all the way back to Medusa-sama's place. Did you bring any food?" Ragnarok bopped Crona on the head.

"No..." Crona answered between sods. Ragnarok punched Crona's shoulder.

"Stupid..." He said before disappearing back in side Crona. Crona walked on, with only the moon and his sinister smile for company.

"It took you long enough to get here Crona. Nearly a week." Medusa said concealed in darkness. Crona didn't need to see Medusa, she could tell the witch had her normal in human grin that crept across her face when ever events played in her favor. Crona already knew Medusa was still stuck in her small, useless body. One of a child, the one she had stolen in fact. Crona paid no mind to that fact as Medusa crept closer.

"Now I think its about time we get all of those silly useless things you call good memories out of your head."

Maka cried and held the small doll of herself to her chest tightly. She had come to give Crona a bit of good news and found the letter. After sending Soul away to inform Shinigami-sama of what had happened, the distraught meister searched for Crona's soul wavelength. When her wide area search proved fruitless she tried again, and again, and again until her skull hurt. Maka glanced at the note and stared at it trying to will it all to be a lie, but it was hopeless. The tear stains on the paper were soon joined by fresh ones from Maka as she collapsed on the bed and sobbed harder then she would've every let herself if she wasn't alone.

The next few weeks were filled with searching. Maka would hurry and finish any and all assignments as soon as humanly possible and then be right back on her search for her friend. It seemed like she was looking for an illusion and Maka had to ask Soul if Crona was even real a few times. He smiled and always said the same thing back: "Don't worry I'll tell you when you start chasing after fake people or imaginary friends!" and Maka would smile back.

With more assignments coming in and so much going on Maka had to temporary abandon her search for Crona. It wasn't something she was proud of but she had no other choice.

"The walls here are like the walls from back then...back then when? When was then? What was-is then?" Crona said out loud. After Medusa had finished her experiments for the day she had left Crona alone in her room. Crona's head slowly rolled around in a circular motion as she talked to the shadow that wasn't there.

"You know there's two! Oh yes there's two! Well not two yet but one! And the other? Oh yes that one, the one who makes the one a two! You know that one don't you? That one is me! Yup! yup! I'm the one that makes the one two! Do you know who the one is? If I'm the two who's the one?" Crona asked the shadow, slack jawed. When no answer was produced Crona giggled.

"Ah so you don't know? The one is the kishin! Get it? There's already a kishin and I'm going to become one as well and that makes two! Yes it does. So there will be two in the world. But I'm not strong enough yet no I'm not because...because..." Crona trailed off. Sitting there quiet for a moment Crona gave the shadow a crocked grin.

"Ah I see now. Your not strong enough yet because of that time right?" The shadow cocked its head as it spoke. Crona frowned and her mouth fell open awkwardly before she could gather her words and the few, tiny threads of sanity she had left.

"That time? You mean when things were nice? Soft? Pretty? Comfortable!" Crona brought her knees up close to her cheast.

"That time was a dream. Yes and now I'm awake!" Crona almost yelled at the shadow.

"How are you so sure your awake? Or if that time was a dream?" The shadow did a little jig and Crona threw a rock at it. It stopped moving and things went quiet again. The shadow toke a deep breath.

"So what about that time?" Crona looked at the shadow as if it had just spoke a strange language Crona had never heard before.

"HUH? I don't know of such a thing!" Crona's head was spinning and she held her temples to try and stop it, but to no avail. The shadow morphed and started to look like a monster out of a horror movie, but Crona felt no fear.

"What wrong?" It asked and Crona's eyes rolled around in her skull as if the pupils were weights. She groaned.

"Its hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"My Body of course what else?"

"Were?" The shadow asked making Crona think for a moment.

"My chest, and my head."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't know I don't knnnnooooooooooowww!...Wait! It's her!" Crona toke a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling for a moment then continued talking with out looking anywhere else.

"It's her I tell you! It hurts when she dances across my mind. Hurts when she plays her way into my thoughts! I want it to stop hurting! Why won't it stop! Its her fault! Shes the one to blame! Like there's a fire inside me, burning me alive! And shes the one who put it there! Why did she put a fire inside me! It hurts! ohhhh it huuurrttssss!" Crona wined and the shadow morphed back into it's mirror of Crona.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Maka..."

"Maka?" Crona again looked at the shadow like it was speaking a different language.

"Who? I don't know any one named Maka..."

Second try at writing insane Crona. What do u think? R&R!


	5. Ch5 Madness

Chapter 5: Madness

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: Only the concept of this fic is mine...nothing else.**

Ohoho! Drama! lol well yeah they're still not too long. sorry about that. I donno long chapters just don't fit with were I want to end them.

Medusa had left to cut her deal with Shibusen. She knew she couldn't take down Arachnophobia with just the small forces she had now. So she was going to trick the people at Shibusen into helping her by telling them that Arachne had Crona. she knew for a fact that the meister Maka Albarn would do anything to get Crona back. So all Medusa had to do was lie and act like a normal caring mother. Acting was always a rather easy feat for her to accomplish.

While Medusa left for Shibusen Crona was locked in a completely sealed room with only a thin sheet (not even clothes). Crona's mind was unstable, jumping between sanity and insanity every moment. Medusa felt it was better to have Crona locked up with only her bare self and Ragnarok. This way Crona's mind would have time to stabilize and with out clothing to hide anything Crona would have to face what 'it' really was. Medusa wanted to see what kind of effect that would have on Crona so this also doubles as a small experiment.

After Medusa had struck a deal with the academy and the meister and weapon teams who were to accompany her were picked out, every one left to prepare. Maka was the first to jump on the idea of "rescuing Crona" just as Medusa had thought and now said meister was hastily getting ready for the coming battle.

Maka was antsy, jittery, and suspicious. She wanted nothing more then to get Crona back whetheit was from Medusa or Arachne didn't matter. All Maka wanted was her friend back, and she was desperate. Soul was almost as nervous as Maka but his feelings were only so because he knew just how badly Maka wanted Crona back. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before they set out.

"It's fine Maka. Calm down. We'll get her back" Soul flashed his sharp grin and Maka forced a smile back.

"...Or die trying." She added.

The fight with Arachne and her followers was harder then the meisters,weapons, and witch had thought but they were successful none the less. After Medusa had stolen her sister Arachne's body and confessed her lie Maka exploded with rage. Soul could feel Maka's anger and despair through they're resonance and tried to keep her from doing anything rash. Maka exploded with emotion.

"Give Crona back!" She yelled almost to the point of tears. Medusa smiled and laughed.

"You will never have Crona!"

Maka cried alone in her room with the door locked for hours. Soul and Blair pretended not to notice, they knew how Maka preferred not to be seen in this condition. Maka was so angry and frustrated that she let herself be tricked by such a vile and evil woman. All she wanted was her best friend back but Medusa's words echoed in her head 'You will never have Crona! You will NEVER have Crona! You WILL NEVER have Crona! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CRONA!' Maka punched the bed, over flowing with hatred for Medusa. Maka swore to herself that one day she'd take that witches soul and crush it in the palm of her hand!

It toke a little longer for Medusa to get use to her new body but in that time she completed her work on Crona and the black clown. The only thing Medusa needed to do now was stabilize Crona's insanity. Medusa smiled, she knew just how she was going to complete her work...with a little experiment!

Crona and Black Star met on the battle field just as Medusa planned. The fight was short and because of Black Star's massive new strength Crona was forced to retreat. Crona landed in and area she felt was safe. She looked back in the direction Black Star had been and wondered what was taking Eruka and the Mizune sisters so long. Crona had to wait for them, but she wanted to run back to Medusa's hide out. She decided to follow orders and wait for the others.

"I've finally found you!" A sudden and strangely familiar voice spoke from behind Crona. She was suddenly triffid and dreaded turning around but did regardless. Crona didn't understand why as soon as she saw who had spoken to her, the timid meister recognized her from some where but didn't know from were. Then the pain surfaced. Crona's head and chest suddenly felt as thought some one was had stabbed them a thousand times. Crona screamed, held her head and chest and hunched over in pain.

"Who are you?" Crona wheezed. Then in a desperately sad and defeated tone the mysterious person answered.

"Crona its me! Its Maka, Maka Albarn!" Maka pleaded almost to the point of tears again. She could feel her heart breaking inside her chest, but she hoped that at the mention of her name, her dear friend would remember. Crona gasped and wheezed through the pain trying to reply.

"Who's Maka Albarn? I don't know any Maka..." With that Maka flinched and felt her heart break. Soul, sensing her feelings felt he should say something.

"Hey Maka calm down...lets think this through...it'll be OK in the end. Just wait and see!" He tried his best to cheer her up and Maka felt a little better.

"Your right. It's probably something Medusa' done to Crona's soul. Like when we met. All I have to do is try and fix it"

"Yeah so lets give it a try!"

Crona let go of her head and clutched at her chest. She looked up and Maka with and expression of torment and hopelessness and Maka had to resist hugging the poor meister.

"G-go away! You make my chest hurt! You make my head hurt! Go away! I don't deserve to see angels..." With that Crona charged at Maka, sword in hand, Ragnarok at the ready, Black clown in use, to end the Pain.

AW! sadness...i hate how Crona doesn't know who Maka is! (in the manga) Damn hurry and get Kid outta that book so u can get Crona back Maka!

Oh yeah R&R!...please


	6. Ch6 Heart Ache

Chapter 6: Heart Ache

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine but the idea behind everything**

So here we are again! Drama! Oh and before i forget a big shout out to my ever awesome beta reader Amara-chan! ur the best!

Maka Blocked the blade and countered. Crona let it hit but soon regretted that error in judgment after realizing that Soul could now just slightly cut through the black blood. Terrified Crona yelled.

"No shes too strong! I'm scared! It hurts! Make it stop!" Crona ran at Maka with a powerful thrusting attack. Maka dodged and kicked Crona in the stomach, hard. Crona groaned and backed up.

"Soul I'm going to try and match my wavelength with Crona's like we did the first time we found out what was wrong." Maka informed her weapon.

"Ah I see so your planning on using your anti-insanity wavelength to fix what ever is wrong right?" Soul asked trying to clarify the plan Maka was forming.

"Yeah but not just that. There must be a reason why Crona would have left in the first place. So I want to find out why and fix the root of the problem. Then after we've taken care of Crona. We find Medusa and destroy her!" Maka finished and Crona panicked. Ragnarok stayed quiet not wanting to pick a side. Crona was too scared, in too much pain, and Maka was too strong now. Crona decided it was better to get away.

"Come on Ragnarok Lets get out of here!" Black wings formed on Crona's back and she started to fly off hoping to flee.

"Oh no you don't! Not after I've worked so hard to get you back! I'M NOT LOSING YOU EVER AGAIN!" Maka Yelled and grabbed the very end of Soul's staff. He understood right away, shrunk his blade and released the wings he and Maka had created together. Maka stood on him like a surf bored and when they caught up to Crona who was still in the air Maka jumped off of Soul and landed on the timid meisters back. Crona screamed in surprise and horror but when Maka wrapped her arms around Crona the black clown fell away and so did the black wings.

"Now Soul!" Soul flew underneath Maka and Crona, holding them up. Every last part of Crona cried out, lost. Crona screamed and started thrashing about. but Maka held on, tightly, more lovingly this time, and Crona calmed down. confused and lost Crona's mind went blank, the pain numbed. Maka smiled at Soul and he knew why. She closed her eyes and fixed her soul to Crona's and went in to see what had gone wrong in the first place.

Maka opened her eyes expecting a familiar site to when she had last seen Crona's soul. But was surprised when she was greeted by intense sand storms and fierce winds. Maka fought through them and braved on despite the pain in her eyes from all the sand.

After what seemed like the longest, hardest walk of her life Maka finally made it to the center of all the raging storms. There sat a tiny Crona, crying with her back turned to Maka. Crona was completely unaware that Maka was even present, let alone right behind her. So when Maka walked in front of Crona and sat so that they're eyes met Crona was shocked and taken off guard.

"Whats wrong Crona?" Little Maka asked shyly. Tears flowed freely form Crona's sad eyes.

"No Maka you can't be here! I don't deserve to see you!" Crona almost yelled.

"Why whats wrong?"

Crona cringed.

"You'll hate me if I tell you..."Crona said meekly. Maka held out her hand and Crona looked confused.

"Trust me...please?"

Crona looked down and stayed quite for a while. Then after a few minutes She sighed and began telling Maka about Medusa's plans and how the snake witch asked her to help drive Dr. Stein farther into insanity. Maka hugged Crona tightly and the timid, mixed gendered meister stiffened.

"It's OK Crona. it wasn't your fault. Medusa made you do it."

Crona looked at Maka shocked.

"I forgive you...and so will Shinigami-sama..."

Crona couldn't believe that Maka could forgive her so easily. She felt that she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"How? How can you forgive a traitor so easily! I don't deserve to to even see you. Let alone be-"

Maka interrupted Crona with a kiss on the cheek. Maka smiled at her dear best friend.

"Because Medusa made you...it wasn't your fault. Now please, please..." Tears started to stream down Maka's cheeks and Crona's heart sunk.

"Please just come back with me...please Crona...I don't want to lose you..." Maka held her friend tightly and Crona blushed. Slowly the sand storms died away and the beautiful ocean returned. Crona hugged Maka back and finally broke the silence.

"I'll go back with you Maka...because I don't ever want to be the reason why your crying."

Soul had landed and Maka opened her eyes to see she had been holding on to Crona as though her life depend on it. Crona eyes slowly opened shortly after Maka's and the purple haired meister blushed when she saw how close Maka was.

"Lets go home Crona..." Maka smiled and helped Crona stand up. Crona fidgeted a little but smiled glad her head was now clear of the insanity Medusa had implanted. Maka hopped on Soul and the wings the team had made together sprung forth. Crona flinched a little but Maka held out her hand. Crona looked at Soul then up at Maka's blissful smile and got on behind Maka.

"OK now hold on tight!" Maka called back. Crona was confused.

"Hold on to wha-" Soul shot up into the sky and Crona lurched foreword and held on to Maka's waist so tightly she would have been embarrassed if not given the current circumstances.

Maka smiled effortlessly, She had her best friend back after what seemed like far to long. But then why did her chest still feel so heavy? Crona asked herself the same question.

"You haven't won Maka Albarn! Crona is mine! you will NEVER have Crona!"

Man i hate Medusa! how many of u guys do too? shes an amazing villain but man i hate her! R&R!


	7. Ch7 Formalities

Chapter 7: Formalities

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Once back at Shibusen Maka had to bring Crona to see Shinigami-sama. They told him the story of what had transpired in its eternity and when they were done Shinigami-sama took a few moment to deliberate. In the end a decision was reached.

"OK OK as of today the Witch Medusa is considered our most dangerous enemy and must be dealt with as soon as possible." Shinigami-sama ruled. Stein made an odd face before stating his opinion.

"With all due respect Shinigami-sama I don't believe Medusa is more dangerous then the Kishin."

"Ah yes I agree but we've been spreading our forces across too many different enemies now a days. I believe it is time we focus our efforts on one at a time now and that way we can effectively neutralize them as a threat far easier and faster then we will following the course of action we were before." Stein nodded in a agreement and Spirit walked up closer so as to be heard better.

"I agree as well. It's not as thought Medusa is the easiest opponent for us to go after first, none are easy. But Medusa is one of the most pressing and unpredictable threat."

Maka grew a little confused she also noticed how much Stein was glancing back at Crona. She thought it was odd but put it out of her mind for the time being. As the leader of Spartoi it was mandatory that Maka and Soul were present at all meetings held of similar nature to this one. She needed to pay attention.

"I don't understand isn't the Kishin more unpredictable?"

Marie took the liberty of answering Maka's question.

"Yes but Medusa is more of a worry because she is equally cunning and evil. While the Kishin is the embodiment of insanity and highly unpredictable, Medusa is just as unpredictable but she has her sanity and is an evil master mind"

Maka nodded and every one agreed that as of this moment Medusa was they're most pressing concern. Shinigami-sama sighed then straightened up again.

"Now on to the matter of Crona."

At the mention of her name Crona stood straight and perfectly still, fearing the worst. Maka gave her a reassuring smile, but it was in vain. Stein was the first to speak up.

"I believe Crona was forced into betraying us by Medusa and I forgive him." Crona felt a bit better now. 'So professor Stein thinks I'm a boy...' Stein looked at Crona and smiled but the smile seemed and bit to friendly some how. Marie cleared her throat.

"I too forgive Crona. It wasn't his fault." Shinigami-sama looked at Maka then at Crona.

"Well I guess this means that I can't really expel you but your actions can't go unpunished." Maka stepped between Shinigami-sama and Crona. She placed her hand on her chest and yelled.

"As leader of Spartoi and a Death scythe meister I take full responsibility for Crona and I will take the punishment. What ever it may be!"

Shinigami-sama make an odd 'Huh' sort of sound then waved his hand.

"Ah no sorry Maka but this needs to be Crona's penalty not yours."

Maka stiffened. "But I-" Crona put her hand on Maka's shoulder and the meister stopped and looked at her friend. Crona nodded at Maka then stepped foreword.

"I'm ready..."

Shinigami-sama toke a deep breath before beginning.

"This goes with out saying but all of the souls you've collected will be confiscated, and in the span of one week, that's seven days, you must collect 20 kishin egg souls. During this time you will also be placed under the supervision of a death scythe or a death scythe meister."

Maka almost ran to Crona's side.

"I'll do it!"

Shinigami-sama nodded. Spirit noticed how unhappy Maka looked and spoke up hoping Maka would notice him.

"Shinigami-sama don't you think 20 in one week is asking too much?"

"No...Crona must prove herself if she is to remain here. And Maka..."

Maka looked up at Shinigami-sama then he continued.

"No helping..."

Maka sighed feeling defeated.

Crona and Maka were walking through Shibusen after just eiting the meeting. Crona had the souls she had collected until now confiscated and now Ragnarok was going to be his smaller form again. Maka walked through Shibusen and Crona had no idea where they were going. Feeling lost and confused Crona decided to speak up.

"Maka where are we going?" She said timidly. Maka had been cross since they left and Crona felt odd not saying anything and not knowing where or what they were doing. At the sound of Crona's voice Maka snapped out of her angry train of thought and looked up at Crona smiling.

"We're going to through a small party at my house."

"Why?"

Maka smiled larger and nonchalantly replied...

"Because I got some one I care a lot about back after a long time of missing them real bad!"

Crona blushed.

AW! happy times again! but wait whats with Stein? R&R!


	8. Ch8 Akwardness

Chapter 8: Akwardness

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine...everything else isn't**

OK fun time!

After Everyone was at Maka and Soul's house the party began, everything felt awkward and forced. But after Liz said they should party to keep they're spirits up for Kid, everything picked right up. Maka had a cooler filled with ice in the living room so that the drinks were easier to access. There were a few two liters and almost 2 full cases of cans, all of it assorted pops and soda's. Everything started with a DVD board game Ox and Havire brought. Soon every one was guilted into it, even Crona and when every one got bored of doing that Liz and Patty hooked up a small karaoke machine they bought not too long ago. Every one took turns singing songs but while Patty and Liz finished they're 4th duet Black Star noticed something.

"Hey hey guys? The only people who haven't sung a single song are Maka, Soul and Crona!"

Fallowing this statement every one looked over at Maka and Soul who were sitting beside each other and then at Crona who was sitting on the back of the couch behind Maka. Soul grunted.

"Ah you guys that's not cool. I can't really sing too well you know?" Maka whacked Soul on the shoulder playfully.

"Pfft! Better then me! I can't carry a tune in a bucket!" Maka smiled and Soul laughed.

"Yeah so true!"

Maka would have hit him for that but she knew full well she was horrible when it came to singing.

"So? You don't see me wining any prizes!" Kilik shrugged. Patty laughed loudly then poked Liz. Black Star stood up and stated to chant.

"Maka and Soul! Duet! Maka and Soul! Duet! Come on Come on!" Every one joined in and it got louder and louder until Soul stood up. Every one cheered and he looked back at Maka.

"Are you coming?"

Maka felt uncomfortable and made and odd facial expression. Then she looked back at Crona.

"If I go up will you sing after me?" Crona was put so on the spot she had no clue how to respond. But the pleading look in Maka's eyes was too much to bare and Crona gave in.

"Y-yeah..."

Maka smiled and stood up to go and sing. Crona was happy she'd get to hear Maka sing, She had always thought Maka would be an amazing singer. Everything else about her was perfect so why not this too. But oh how wrong Crona was.

When the song started it was the male's part so it was Soul's turn and Black Star, Kilik, Patty and Jaquline had to force themselves not to laugh. He was just awful. Soul was so off tune it sounded almost as if he was being hurt as he sung and at random moments his voice would quiver and shake. But he was nothing compared to Maka. When the female's part started so did Maka. After hearing her, every one wished Soul was still singing. To say off tune and just plane horrible would be an understatement and soon it was time for a high note. Every one had to block they're ears and in the end it was Tsubaki who stopped the tone deaf pair.

Maka coughed into her hand trying to clear her through.

"I told you guys I was bad."

"No kidding! Hey Ox are my ears bleeding?"

Ox turned to Black Star and looked at him not really knowing what to say. Tsubaki tried to think of something nice to say.

"Um don't worry Maka it was...it was...OK it was bad! Really really bad..."

Patty laughed. "Yeah you made Soul look like he could have a record deal!"

All the joking was meant to be funny, not offensive but Maka found it a little hard not to feel insulted. Until Crona spoke up.

"Sure Maka can't sing...But what does that matter? Everything else about her is perfect! If she could sing then she wouldn't be here, she'd be in heaven with all the other angels..." Crona had meant for that to be a whisper, but jumping to her friends deference proved to be instinctive and the comment was loud and very clear for every one to take in. After a short, and bit of an awkward silence Maka smiled at Crona and was about to say something about how sweet Crona's comment had been when Kim pulled Crona foreword.

"Come on now Crona you promised Maka you be next didn't you?"

Crona was triffid.

"Well I-i-i...D-don't r-really-"

Maka smiled. "Your not going to go and break a promise to your best friend are you?" Crona felt like she was trapped.

"UH! um...A-a-I..." Crona sighed "Okay..."

Ragnarok's head popped out of Crona's shoulder.

"Hey! Actually try OK? Be nice and loud now I don't want us to look bad!" He barked. Crona wined.

"What do you mean Ragnarok?" Maka asked, confused. Ragnarok Looked at her then answered.

"Oh Crona's really good! When we're alone and things were rocky and we didn't know what tomorrow was going to be like, Crona would sing quietly. Just to help things feel better you know?"

Maka clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh I didn't know! I can't wait to hear you sing now!"

"G-great."

The song Crona picked was nothing special at all, just a track from a old, wildly popular movie. The song Started up...

"I sense there's something in the wind...that feels like tragedies at hand..." The song continued on, sounding sad, depressing, and desperate for a loved one to love the singer back. Every one was taken back a bit, not expecting Crona to be quite this good. By the end of the song Maka felt deeply saddened and wasn't sure why. Crona got a large amount of praise and acknowledgment and after every one was done with that Black Star reached into the large black bag he had with him and revealed a Play Station 3.

"OK every one time for some Gaming! And yes Maka even your gonna play!"

"Oh man!"

Black Star hooked up the system and started a mini 'Super Street fighter 4' tournament. There were a few practice rounds so new players could get accustomed to the game and as soon as those were over the mini tournament began! As every one yelled and cheered Blair got in close to the cooler Maka had set up. No one was paying any attention to her and even if they were she was hidden by the back of the love set so they wouldn't see her anyway. She grabbed a few of the two liter's that were half full or a little less and spiked them with vodka. Then feeling accomplished she quietly got away. Soon all the young teens were grabbing drinks unaware of what fate awaited them.

Maka was stumbling and acting very incoherent. out of all of the people there Maka had ingested the most "pop" and soon ever one was feeling the effects and wondering what had happened.

"Hoooly crrrap inn AH hAHt! whahhts uph withhh thissss phoph?" Black Star over enunciated his words. Crona and Soul had been drinking water and were the only two sober people in the apartment. Soul's right eye fidgeted and then he suddenly stood up.

"I know who we can ask! BLAIRRR!" Soul yelled angrily. The cat trudged into the room.

"Yeah it was me I spiked the drinks with hard liquor. I thought it would make things more fun!"

After a long scolding Blair apologized and it soon became apparent that Maka was drunk because said meister was dancing around the living room and feeling everything. Soul Sighed and held his face in his palm for a moment before taking charge of the situation.

"OK every one listen." Every one stopped they're impaired behavior and looked at Soul. Crona listened too.

"I'm going to make sure all of you get home safely and..." Soul looked at Crona.

"Crona I'd like you to stay here to make sure Maka doesn't do anything stupid." At first Crona was nervous, being given such an important task and not really knowing anything about how to deal with some one when they're drunk. But then Crona realized that Soul needed help and he wouldn't have asked Crona if he didn't trust her. So Crona nodded. Soul smiled and every one (even thought they were reluctant to go) were soon out and on they're way home with the sober Soul and a guilty Blair. Leaving Crona alone to deal with the very impaired Maka.

Crona was stumped on what to do for a little while. then the shy meister got an idea and got Maka a glass of water.

"Here you go Maka." Crona said as she handed the glass to Maka, who was sitting in the middle of the coffee table playing with the string of the hood on her sweater. Maka eyed the glass oddly before taking it from Crona. Then she put it down and looked up Crona. The fast motion of her head suddenly looking up made her dizzy and she wobbled for a second before talking.

"Heym...Whayhh woood YOU- "Maka pointed at Crona and paused for a moment. " Givmeh wahhter! Aym nuut thersssteh!" Maka giggled then starred at the Water. "" She toke a deep breath "!" Crona was completely lost.

"Uhh ummm...Maybe you should drink the water...?" Maka looked up again and tried to force herself to look mad, but only ended up looking ridiculous.

"whhAy?" She asked. Crona tried to think of something convincing. "Um...it's uh...its magic! Yeah its magic water!" Maka suddenly looked fascinated and drank the water so quickly most of it ended up on her face. Crona had to hold back the urge to laugh. Maka slowly tried to stand up, and after a few failed attempts she was finally up. Maka smiled at Crona.

"Can AYhh havvveh mooore magik wahhter?" Crona smiled and for the next two minutes all Maka wanted to do was drink 'magic' water. Soon though she grew bored of doing that and instead she started dancing around again.

"Maka are you OK?" Crona asked after three failed attempts at getting Maka to calm down. Maka stopped suddenly then turned awkwardly, to face Crona.

"No! AYmmm HOT!" With that she reached down and tried to take off her sweater. Once the thick article of clothing was lifted her shirt stuck to it and Crona blushed and looked away so fast her neck cracked. Then at the worst possible moment Ragnarok appeared.

"Wow hey we're getting a strip show!" Ragnarok laughed. Crona blushed more and sighed.

"Ragnarok don't look that's rude!" Then there was a thump sound. "Oh hey she fell!" Crona reacted instantly. Rushing to Maka's aid, but Crona's efforts were slowed when she saw the Maka's shirt was still half stuck to the sweater that was over Maka's head.

"Hey! weehhhn did swwehhters git all hahhrd to take offfff?" Crona swallowed and tried not to pay attention to Maka's exposed skin and helped Maka take the sweater off. Maka's shirt fell back down as soon as the sweater was off, but Maka was still sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright Maka?" Maka looked up and smiled.

"Of corssss Ayhm! I got YOU here wit meh!" Then Maka clumsily threw her arms around Crona's neck, forcing the poor shy meister down wards. Crona half fell on Maka from the sudden down word force. Maka giggled and held Crona there.

"Aw geez Crona! Being all onnn topa meh lyyke thiss! Whhhaahht kinda gurl doya think AYam?" Maka laughed as she squished Crona's upper body tightly against her own. Then she made an odd sort of face and squished Crona again. Then a few more times until Crona was begging for mercy. Then Maka finally let Crona go and the shy meister sat up gasping for air. Maka giggled then looked very serious all of a sudden.

"Hey!" She almost yelled. Crona fidgeted nervously and prayed Soul was on his way back.

"W-what i-is i-it?" Maka squealed and made Crona jump three feet off the floor.

"Wha...what the heck w-was that!" Crona asked holding her own chest to make sure her heart didn't stop. Maka was very giddy and she was bouncing up and down a bit.

"Your sooooo GOSHH DAAARN CUUUUUUUTE whheeen you stuuuhhter!" Maka giggled again and Crona couldn't help but be reminded of when Maka had been temporarily insane. soon Maka again went very serious all of a sudden.

"Hey! don't trhh to avoyyyed ma quehhsstion!" Crona was completely lost.

"B-but you didn't ask me anything..." Crona said meekly. Maka toke a moment to think.

"Ayhh didn't?"

Crona shook her head.

"OH! oohhh kkey! so! Ayhh knoohh thisss isss weeeiiiirrrrrd buht! Are you a boyyy orrrrrr a gurl?"

It was a good thing Maka couldn't sense souls right now because of she could she would have seen Crona's soul literally quake. Crona was panicking, trying desperately to figure out some way out of this when a miracle happened. Soul walked in.

"OH thank god!" Crona flopped over onto her back letting out a large sigh. Maka paid no attention and instead went to pester Soul. Crona was so relieved she didn't have to tell Maka 'what' she really was. That would have been the worst thing that could have ever happened.

After Maka finally passed out Soul dragged her to her bed and grabbed a bottle of water. Crona was sitting on the couch trying to calm down and forget all the crazy things that had happened during the course of the day. Soul noticed Crona's discomfort and handed her a bottle of water.

"Hey are you all right?" He asked as he sat down next to the shy meister. Crona nodded but stayed quiet.

"I know its been a long day for all of us. It's all ready late too. hold on I'll be right back." Soul got up and put his bottle down on the coffee table then disappeared into the hall for a moment. When he reappeared he had a blanket and a pillow with her.

"Since Maka and I are suppose to be keeping an eye on you all the time I guess you'll be camping out here for a while." Soul put the pillows down on the arm rest of the couch. Crona looked up at him.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Good night". As he left he shut off all the lights and the only thing keeping the room form being pitch black was the light of the ominous moon. Crona got up and made up her new bed.

"I hope I can get all those souls in time..."

As Crona laid there trying to sleep she focused on formulating a plan to reach the goal Shinigami-sama had made for her. Twenty souls in a week or Crona would be kicked out of Shibusen and never trusted again.

OMG! Drunk Maka was the most fun ever! I've never written anything so fun! how did all of you like it? R&R!


	9. Ch9 Miss Communication

Chapter 9: Miss Communication

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

OK so no more fun now its time to get back to the story. Crona's been back for only a day now and all ready he/she has to go out and try to get 20 souls in only 7 days!

Maka woke up the following morning remembering everything but feeling like garbage. Soul helped her with her hang over and once she was feeling better she noticed that Crona was nowhere to be found. At first she panicked and her mind raced with the worst possible scenarios. For a moment she even believed she had missed Crona so badly that all of the events of the passed day were all in her head. She ran to Soul in a panic.

"Soul where's Crona?"

Soul looked at Maka funny then smiled after realizing why she was acting so weird.

"Calm down Maka. Crona just went out on a mission. And yeah I know we're suppose to be with him all the time but you were passed out cold for hours passed any normal time to get up and even then you weren't in any shape to go any were for another 3 hours."

Maka panicked even more at the thought of Crona out on her own where Medusa could snatch her up.

"Soul you let Crona go out there all alone! What if Medusa-" Soul stopped Maka by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you chill? Do u really think I'd let Crona go out on a mission with out any way to keep and eye on him? What kind of death scythe do you think I am?" Soul walked over to the coffee table and picked up a small head set. After fiddling with it for a moment he walked over to Maka and spoke into it.

"Hey say good morning to Queen hangover, Crona..." After a short static sound a familiar timid voice spoke up.

"G-good morning M-maka, w-well afternoon really..." Crona's voice said from the other end. Maka grabbed the head set.

"Are you OK?" She nearly yelled.

"OW! Please Maka not so loud. This thing's in my ear, I can hear you just fine when you talk normally"

Maka blushed a little, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh sorry. Where are you?"

Another short static pause then:

"I'm in the wash rooms of a cult's head quarters. Don't worry no one can see the head set I'm wearing robes and a hood."

"Why are you there?"

"This cult has about seventeen members in it."

"Oh I see then. That would be a great start to your twenty soul mark"

Another short pause.

"Yeah...I told them I wanted to join so I could get inside and learn more about them."

Maka suddenly became worried again.

"Don't let them brain wash you!"

A short pause, then a quiet laugh.

"Don't worry Maka. After what Medusa-SA-...Medusa put me through I can deal with this easily"

Maka sighed in relief.

"OK I need to get out of this washroom now I've been in here to long, They'll suspect something's wrong. Please only talk to me when I talk first. Its hard to deal with people talking in my ear and people talking to me face to face at the same time."

"Sure thing. Good luck!"

These were the kind of head sets were when one is shut off so is the other and the same went for turning them on. After a short static sound there was a short beep and Soul looked at Maka.

"You see that's another reason why we couldn't go with him. This is the kind of mission made for people like Crona." Soul smiled. Maka nodded feeling better but she was still worried. Soul walked over to the receiver that helped connect the two headsets.

"I went with Crona early this morning to hide the second long distance receiver. So I know were he is and Crona doesn't have any kind of soul protect on or anything so you should be able to sense him if you need to right?"

Maka thought everything Soul had just said over in her head for a moment.

"Yeah if you give me a general direction and distance."

Soul toke a small paper out of his pocket.

"Here I knew I'd forget so I wrote it down right when I got back."

Maka looked at the note then closed her eyes and searched.

"Yeah I've got it. But I have to say I'm worried Ragnarok will break Crona's cover."

Soul smiled.

"I'm sure he's thought about that already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Much earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK Ragnarok This is our first good mission and I don't wanna mess things up OK?"

Crona was trying to make sure Ragnarok would stay inside until the time was right. Ragnarok had a determined mood all of a sudden.

"Yeah I know Crona. If we mess up we're in deep shit right? Sides I wanna know what pre-kishin souls taste like!"

"So you'll stay inside and keep quiet until I say?"

"If I get souls in the end. Then sure"

With that Ragnarok disappeared.

"Thank you"

Some times you could reason with him.

Maka and Soul toke the next few days off to concentrate on monitoring Crona's mission. Things were going smoothly the first three days and Maka stopped worrying after awhile. But on the fourth day Crona didn't check in at all. Normally Crona would check in ever 4 hours or so until night. Then the cycle would start again at seven am the next morning. But on the fourth day no word came, nothing at all. Maka was temped to contact Crona herself instead of waiting for Crona. but the thought of breaking Crona's cover was even more daunting so she tried to put it out of her mind as best she could.

The next day when there wasn't any word by three in the afternoon and Maka couldn't take it any more.

"Soul give me the head set I'm going to contact Crona."

Soul looked up at Maka then over at the head set beside him on the couch.

"What if you get him caught? You'll be doing him more harm then good."

"I don't care its been far too long with out word and I can't take it any more!"

Soul handed her the head set.

"I'm a little worried too but I don't know if its OK to risk it."

Maka took the head set.

"Well I'm still going to contact Crona"

Maka turned the headset on and there was a familiar beep then static.

"Crona? Are you there?"

There was a short silence then an odd buzzing sound. Maka looked at Soul.

"What wrong with this thing?"

"I don't know but I can go look."

Soul got up to go and look at the receiver while Make tried again.

"Crona are you there? If you can hear me say something, anything at all!"

Nothing but the odd buzzing sound came out. Soul walked back over to Maka.

"The head sets have been disconnected. The receiver we hide at the other end must be broken"

Maka stood up and dropped the head set.

"Then what are we waiting for! We need to go over there right now!"

Soul nodded.

"Yeah by the the looks of it the connection was cut early yesterday morning. We need to get moving."

After getting ready Maka and Soul flew as fast as they could to see what had happened. Maka was so worried she flew by the directions she had memorized before. She didn't think to use her soul perception.

Once there Maka and Soul searched the entire hide out but only found eight-teen robes and blood scattered about. Maka and Soul were looking the building over a second time and Soul had found the broken receiver and soon the head set next to a small black smear. After calling Maka over she examined it for a moment then stood back up.

"It's black blood." She said morbidly.

"I thought so. We should go." Soul replied. Maka nodded.

"This time I'll use my soul perception and we'll follow that!"

When they were back in the air Maka closed her eyes and concentrated on nothing but Crona's Soul. After a while Soul called out to her and it toke a few times for Maka to realized what was going on.

"Maka..."

She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Oh! sorry soul what is it?"

"Look at where we are..."

Maka looked around and realized they were almost back home. She looked back down at Soul.

"You don't think..."

"That while we were all worried and stormed out that Crona made it back home by himself?"

"Yeah..."

"But why would it take him a day and a half?"

"I'm not sure. but we'll find out what happened when we get back."

When the two got back and opened the door they were shocked to see Crona collapsed on the floor.

"Crona!"

Maka rushed to her friends side and Crona's eyes opened.

"Oh hi Maka..."

"Don't 'Hi Maka' ME! What the hell happened to you!"

Crona forced a feeble and weak smile.

"Oh I'm fine I just haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while..."

Soul walked over and saw how terrible Crona looked.

"Fine my butt you look like a truck hit you a-"

"Soul go get some water or food or something!"

"Y-yeah."

After Crona and Ragnarok were full and Maka couldn't force them to eat or drink anything more, Maka urged Crona to tell them what had happened.

"During all of the rituals were they would eat human souls I would sit hunched over and stuff them in my hood. Then Ragnarok would sneak them onto the plates of the pre-kishins that were close to me. And well yesterday one of the members found the receiver and broke it, telling the leader that one of the members was a spy but they didn't know who. So I took advantage of the confusion and mistrust to make my move. But the leader was tougher then the others and he cut me across my face." Crona pointed to the mark on the side of her face were the head set's mic would have sat.

"So the mic fell off and because I had no way to contact you I had to make the trip back on my own. But Ragnarok and I were to starved and weak so we took a long time and when we got here Blair was leaving so she let us in and we both passed out after she left"

Maka hugged Crona suddenly and the timid meister blushed a little bit.

"Uh...um... M-maka?"

Maka Squeezed Crona a little tighter.

"I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Crona hugged Maka back.

"Oh OK..."

So! More story with a little fluff thrown in! What did you all think!R&R!


	10. Ch10 Reveled Truths

Chapter 10: Reveled Truths

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: nothings mine...please don't sue me!**

So more Story! yay! OK so if u've been reading the manga I'm sure ur like when are they going to save kid? Come on Rain (of sand) at least try to stick to the manga! And i know i know but i already thought that far and don't worry my wonderful awesome fans its coming up. there's just a little more i need to finish up and set up for the book of Eibon story arc! so just wait a little longer i promise! now with out farther adieu on with the chapter!

As soon as Crona could walk Maka and Crona headed to Shibusen to look at the missions. Crona didn't have much time left but thankfully enough she only had a few more souls to go and her quota would be met. Ragnarok had gotten bigger from ingesting the Kishin souls and was now almost as big as he was when Maka first met the two.

As they stopped in front of the mission bored they looked up at it trying to find a mission were Crona could obtain more then one soul at a time. Hearing an odd squeaking sound Maka looked down the hall to see professor Stein on a wheeled chair heading in the two miester's direction. Maka waved and called out as he came closer.

"Hello professor!"

Crona turned away from the mission board and looked at Stein. The professor smiled.

"So looking for a mission I see" He said calmly.

"Yeah Crona already has eight teen souls!" Maka smiled proudly.

"Wow Good work Crona!" Stein laughed feeling happy for the timid meister. Crona smiled feeling accomplished.

"Well I know how busy you must be but I'm afraid I'm going to need a moment of your time Crona."

Both Crona and Maka looked a little confused but this time Crona spoke on her own behalf.

"W-why?"

Stein smiled again.

"I only want to ask you a few questions about Medusa and an odd file we obtained from one of the laboratories we found."

Crona suddenly had and strange and bad feeling about this. But the shy meister agreed to go with Stein regardless of her instincts. Maka was about to go with them too but Stein stopped her.

"There's no need for you to come as well Maka. Why don't you make the most of the time and continue looking for a mission for Crona. This shouldn't take too long anyways"

Maka smiled weakly.

"Yes Professor Stein."

Once in the nurses office, where they were alone Stein invited Crona to have a set. He lighted a cigaret and toke a few drags before he spoke.

"I'm sure you realized that what I told Maka about wanting to talk about Medusa was just a cover. Am I correct?"

Crona nodded feeling a little scared. Stein toke another drag from his cigarette and reached over to the file he mentioned earlier. He opened it up then looked up and Crona."This file was retrieved from one of Medusa's lab's that was infiltrated by Kilik, Liz, Patty, Kim and Jaquline. They were attacked shortly after retrieving it and in the end it was left sitting in a drawer and every one had forgotten about it. I stumbled upon it by complete accident and once I read it I knew this was something you'd want to keep quiet. So I hid it and now I'd like to talk about it."

Crona felt like her heart had dropped to her feet. She was almost to afraid to ask but the words came out on they're own.

"What does it say about me?"

Maka was staring at the mission board and couldn't seem to keep her focused on what she was doing. She was afraid that she would wonder what Stein was talking to Crona about, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't stop thinking about Crona, and an odd sensation that had welled up inside her slowly over time. Maka hadn't noticed it until now but when she thought about it she realized she had felt something similar over the last long while. Mostly after Crona was gone, that was when the odd feeling started to grow. At first she thought that it was simply because she missed her friend. But then why didn't the feeling go away after Crona came back? Why did it only get stronger? And most of all why did it hurt when she thought of Crona as a friend? ' Crona's my friend...My best friend...only a friend...Wait! Why does that hurt? Only a friend? Why did I even think only? wait...I couldn't...no way...' Maka toke a deep breath and looked down. Blush crept along her cheeks and she closed her eyes confused. 'I couldn't. I mean how do I even know if I am? I've never...Do I...C-could I have a crush on Crona?' Saying it to herself only made Maka blush more and she shook her head and tried not to think about it anymore. But it proved to tempting and her mind slipped back into her train of thought.

'but how am I suppose to even know if I do or not? I've never...liked some one before...'Maka felt confused and frustrated.

"I'm not even sure...If Crona's a boy or a girl..."

"So is it true then? Were you really born with both genders?"

Crona was horrified. Some one had found out! Everything Medusa had told her rang in her head. 'When people fine out your a freak they're want to cut you open and see how everything works. That's what people do when they don't understand a living creature. They cut it open and study it. But first they run cruel and unusual tests and torture the freakish creature until they cut it open while its still alive, so it dies while it watches them gut it!'

Crona was pulled out of her horrible twisted thoughts when Stein put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't tell any one if you don't want me too."

At that, Crona calmed down a little.

"Y-y-yes I...I'm both...but I'm...I'm not sure how much more of one then t-the other..."

Stein toke a moment to let Crona collect herself and once the shy meister seemed calmer he spoke again.

"I can help you find out. I can even see if there's a way to make you one or the other."

Crona was so excited she nearly jumped up in her seat.

"Y-you mean j-just a boy or j-just a girl?"

Stein smiled.

"Yep. but I'd need to know more first."

"But I've told you every thing I know. I-I was never w-well educated i-in...well...t-this sssort o-of thing..."

Crona blushed feeling embarrassed. Stein smiled.

"That's all right I can show you some charts and we can go from there. If your comfortable with it I can request an MRI and we can use the excuse that we're studying the black blood and how it works"

Crona was confused.

"Whats and MRI?"

"It takes pictures of what you look like on the inside with out us needing to cut you open. it doesn't hurt or anything ether. Normally I prefer to dissect things myself but obviously we cant do that in this case. So the next best thing is an MRI."  
Crona held her right bicep with her left hand.

"And it won't hurt?"

"You have my word."

Crona thought everything over in her head. There was so much happening now she wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Its OK Crona you don't need to give me and answer right away. Once your done with your current assignment we can start with just the charts and things like that. Then if you want to see if I can make you single gendered we'll talk then."

Crona sighed. Things seemed easier the way stein explained them But every thing was still a little over whelming. She wasn't sure how to deal with this, but then again knowing more about her own body couldn't really be a bad thing could it? Crona had a million questions running through her head and despite her fear and confusion she made her decision.

"I'll come to see you after I've met my soul quota."

Stein smiled.

"And I promise to keep all of this to myself."

"Thank you."

"Any time"

Crona stepped out of the office and walked over to Maka who looked troubled and lost in thought.

"M-maka?"

At the sound of Crona's voice Maka snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. When they're eyes met both blushed a little but it was Maka who looked away. Trying to hide it she looked at the mission board.

"I uh..found you a mission."

Crona looked up and the bored.

"What one?"

Maka pointed.

"That one there. Its a married couple who are hunting humans together. Its two souls in one go so if you get them you'll met your quota!"

Crona smiled and got excited.

"Wow thanks Maka!"

Crona moved to hug Maka but she pulled away. Crona felt confused and got nervous.

"Oh no I did some thing weird didn't I? I-I'm sorry Maka!"

Maka shook her head.

"N-no it was me. You didn't do anything wrong. I-I just..."

Maka trailed off and looked down.

"Maka? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure..." Maka muttered.

She looked up and forced it out of her mind.

"N-no every things fine don't worry. Hey why don't you take that mission and we can get back so you can rest up for tomorrow?"

Crona nodded and went to the main office to accept the mission. Maka sighed. 'This is going to be harder then I thought. I need to ask some one for advice.'

oh whats this! Stein knows!and Maka's still not sure! But wait could it really be love, Maka's feeling? R&R!


	11. Ch11 Love and Confustion

Chapter 11: Love and Confusion

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: i own uh...the idea that's it...**

so things are getting good now eh? Big thanx to my beta Amy. she makes my fics like ten times better!

Maka had asked Soul to accompany Crona on her new mission. There was far to much on Maka's mind for her to go out on the battle field. She knew she would only be in the way. She walked the halls of Shibusen looking lost and up set. She wasn't walking to any particular destination, well Maka didn't think she was until she came to the balcony were Crona and her had often used to speak privately with each other. Maka sat in her usual place and starred out at the clear blue sky. A gentle breeze blew by and she looked over at the unoccupied spot were Crona use to sit. Maka sighed feeling suddenly lonely, much like she had when Crona was taken. Her mind drifted to Medusa and she had to force it out of her mind to prevent herself from getting needlessly angry. Her thoughts went back to Crona and she was so immersed in them that she didn't notice Spirit walk up beside her.

"Whats bothering you Maka?" He asked calmly. She snapped out of her daze and looked over at him. Maka thought for a moment. 'Should I ask Papa for advice? He's a player but I'm sure he can tell me how to figure out what I'm feeling. Oh but he might go and make a big deal about it. Should I ask some one else?' Maka argued with herself for a sort while then gave up. She was too confused and she needed answers.

"Papa...What...That is, How do you know if you like some one?"

Spirit looked at Maka with slight confusion.

"What do you mean"

Maka sighed and tried to think of how she could place her words.

"How do you know if your in love with some one or how do you know if its love or just a silly little crush?"

Spirit almost panicked, assuming that Maka liked some one. But then he realized that she was actually asking him for very important advice when she could have gone to any one else. He almost burst with fatherly joy.

"Well Maka real love lasts where as a crush is just a strong temporary and fleeting desire for some one."

Maka became annoyed and made no effort to hide it.

"I knew that much!"

Spirit lost his cool and began to panic again. Maka sighed and got up to leave while Spirit was busy with his absurd trains of thought. Maka was headed for the library. Reading always helped her understand something when she was confused so why should this case be any different then the others?

Crona and Soul had just arrived in the city were the pre-kishin couple were suppose to be hunting humans and decided to first gather information. Soul tried to hang back as a consensus observer and not take any part in the mission. Crona had asked him too do so and he had no trouble obliging, but he made a promise that if things looked too dangerous he would step in. Crona thanked him for his concern and he happily fallowed Crona offering helpful tips every now and then.

It wasn't long before Crona had all the information necessary and sat down on a bench in a near by park to form a plan of action.

It seemed there was a small forest in the city used as sort of a getaway from the city life by the locals and said forest was were the couple picked off they're victims. Crona was using herself as bait by walking through the area's where they attacked most frequently. After a long time of no action at all, Crona was heading back to were Soul was hidden watching from a distance when she heard a small branch above her snap. Crona didn't slow down or show any signs of having heard it, but she whispered to Ragnarok.

"Here they come."

And suddenly two figures descended from the trees, both holding butcher knives and both holding them down word to behead they're victim. Crona made no move to block or dodge. Crona didn't need to. Both murderers hit they're target but the woman's knife had hit Crona's shoulder and Crona let it cut into her. The black blood welled up then grabbed the woman and tried for the man but he managed to get away in time. As the black blood was trapping the woman by her hands Crona made her move.

"Bloody needle."

And the woman was dead.

Maka Was already done five books and had learned nothing helpful. She reached into the pile of love related reading material and pulled out a magazine. At first glance she saw it was one of those teen gossip type magazines and she almost threw it in the finished and useless pile. But shes stopped herself and gave it another glance over. The cover had multiple head lines all addressing some sort of issue with young love. Maka cocked and eye brow as she read all of them and she grew even more interested when she found something that addressed her very problem. she read it quietly to herself.

"Are you Really in love? Should you take a chance and ask him or her out? well take our tests and find out!"

Maka rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that such a superficial thing could tell her her true feelings. She starred at it for a moment.

"Well what the heck I've all ways liked tests"

She grabbed a pencil, opened the magazine and stared checking off her answers, being a hundred percent honest.

"NO!" The man cried as Ragnarok sucked up the pre-kishin soul. Crona looked over at him confused.

"My love! You killed her!"

Crona made and odd face. She wasn't sure how to deal with pre-kishins still and this one was acting particularly odd. He pointed at Crona with his knife.

"You took her from me! We're suppose to live forever together!" He yelled and ran toward Crona. She acted quickly and dispatched him.

"When you cross that line of your own free will, you need to be killed." Crona paused to let Ragnarok suck up the soul.

"It doesn't matter if it was for love."

And for some reason, Crona felt lower then the dirt under her feet.

The table Maka was sitting at was littered in magazines, all opened to love tests and all completed. She was hunched over the last teen magazine in the entire library and she had just finished scoring her answers to see her result. She starred down at the page were she had written the result of all the tests, frozen. With out warning her head fell flat on the table with a muffled thud. She ignored the pain and mumbled to herself.

"Seventy-five tests... and every single one said the same thing..." She heaved her head up like it was a great weight and looked down at the score tally chart she made. There were seventy-five check marks under "You've got a serious crush" and none under "Its just a fling" Maka's head felt onto the table again.

"What am I suppose to do now? I don't know how to deal with this!" She stopped and realized what she had said and sighed.

"Oh God help me!"

After cleaning up her mess and leaving the library Maka headed for home. She thought she might feel better after a nice hot bath and liked the whole idea in general.

Crona was still feeling a little guilty while Soul drove her to Shibusen. She had told him that she needed to speak with Professor Stein in privet and that it was very important. Soul was happy to accompany Crona and once they arrived he waited out side the nurses office.

Stein lite a cigarette and took a drag.

"So I'm glade to hear you've met your quota. Did you inform Shinigami-sama yet?"

"Yes I called him on a window before coming."

Stein smiled. "Good to hear. What did he say?"

Crona smiled thinking about it.

"He praised me and told me that he wanted me to report to the death room tomorrow with Maka and Soul for some good news."

Stein laughed a little at Shinigami-sama's vague attitude.

"That's good to hear. So would you like to start our little plan?"

Crona fought back a light blush and nodded.

"Yes. I-I'm a...w-well really n-nervous...n-no...s-shy ssso...um..."

Stein smiled and got up to retrieve a book from a drawer near by.

"That's alright. It's completely normal. In fact perfectly average teenagers ether giggle like idiots or get really shy when begin educated about things such as this, so it's completely normal for some one who's naturally timid and shy to be more so. If you get uncomfortable then let me know and we'll stop."

Crona nodded.

"OK then we'll start with the more scientific ones. They show the inside and everything in complete detail so it looks more like a regular organ then something else that would look more graphic."

Crona wasn't really sure she understood but she nodded anyway. Stein flipped through the book then once he found what he was looking for he flipped the book so Crona could see.

"This is a typical male's parts."

Crona went completely red right away, but after actually looking at it, it was so much like a normal medical chart she calmed down a little, only a little.

Stein held it up for a short while.

"Can you tell how different it is from...well you?"

Crona had to look a bit closer despite herself. She pointed at the picture and mumbled with a concentrated expression.

"I don't think I have this..." Stein turned the book so they could both see.

"What was it you were pointing to?"

Crona pointed again feeling more embarrassed this time and she had to look down. Stein looked at the picture quietly for a moment then toke another drag of his cigaret.

"Huh...unless they're inside of you then I guess you're more female then male..."

Crona was so red she needed to take a deep breath and fight against fainting. This was a lot harder then she had first anticipated. Stein noticed Crona's condition and handed the meister a cold bottle of water.

"Here. I told you we could stop if it was to much for you..."

Crona chugged the water and felt a lot better.

"No I-I'm f-f-fine! I...I want to know...It...it just feels...p-perverted..." Crona looked down and was thanking every and any God that Ragnarok was asleep. Stein sighed.

"Well I could let you take the book back with you but since your staying with Maka and Soul I think that would only make things harder on you. I think you'd have some trouble explaining why your reading a book like this."

Crona nodded.

"Y-yeah...I...I think I'll come back tomorrow or the next day. I-I'm not sure I can handle any more..."

Stein put the book back and smiled at Crona.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Crona hesitated for a moment before asking.

"Yes...um..what does it mean when you want to stay by some ones side all the time for as long as you can?"

"Well that depends. Do you ever think about kissing this person?"

"UH!" Was all Crona could say. Crona was bright red again and Stein smiled as he walked toward the door.

"If you do. Then I'd say you've gotten your first love."

Crona's jaw almost hit the floor and Stein had to help the poor confused meister to the door. Soul didn't ask why Crona was in a completely dumbstruck endless daze because he felt it wasn't his place, but he helped Crona walk to his bike and held on to her with one arm all the way back.

Now Crona was completely and utterly discombobulated.

aw both of them realized they like each other! but both don't know they like the other! wow that sounded confusing! and in case you were wondering what Crona's 'missing' refer to chapter 1 the prologue. (Crona has a penis but no testicles...) Wow that feels weird to write! please keep Reading & please Review!


	12. Ch12 Decisions and Consequences

Chapter 12: Decisions and Consequences

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: i own noooooothiiinnggg!**

So here we are again. This one took me a while! Damn writers block! *punches writers block in the face* So yeah some story with some fluff enjoy~! Oh and just so all the fan girls know fluff is low cal so go on the all fluff diet! XD!

Crona, Maka and Soul were in the death room and reporting to Shinigami-sama like he had requested the day before. He had said that he had good news and he still had yet to tell them what it was. The group was waiting for Stein to arrive. Stein was suppose to bring something Shinigami had said was important, but Maka, Soul and Crona had no idea what it was. There was an awkward atmosphere amongst the teens. Maka had spent the previous night avoiding Crona and Crona had done the same. But now both were forced to be in the same room. Maka had promised herself that she wouldn't let her new found feelings change her relationship with Crona. But that proved harder then the meister had anticipated. While they were on they're way to Shibusen that morning Maka kept caching herself staring at the lavender haired meister and she had to force herself to look away to avoid suspicion and to her dismay Crona noticed her a few times.

After about five minutes or so Stein arrived with a fabric bag. The group of students tried to see what was inside but Shinigami-sama grabbed they're attention almost eminently.

"So now that we're all here, I can finally give you all the good news. Crona your now officially a member of the Spartoi squad!"

Maka and Crona both looked completely dumfounded, but it was Maka who spoke out.

"R-really?"

Stein smiled and toke the liberty of answering Maka's question.

"Yes, And here's Crona's new uniform. Custom made to fit your style. But we didn't have time to take your measurements so if its a bit lose here and there we can have it adjusted for you."

Stein handed Crona the bag and Crona looked inside curiously, hoping the uniform was some what gender neutral in appearance. Maka was still confused.

"Why the sudden change? I thought that after Crona reached uh...her soul quota that Crona would just be considered a normal student again..."

Shinigami tilted his head as he answered and Crona twitched, noticing how Maka had hesitated when needing to refer to Crona using a gendered pronoun. ' That's not a good sign...'

"Well you see that's because Crona has proved to be a valuable meister and now that we can depend on some one new we can expand our forces and get more done. So Crona what do you think? Would you like to be on Maka's special squad? Of coarse this means you may one day have to fight against Medusa. Knowing that do you want to be a part of Spartoi?"

Crona toke a moment to think. Medusa still scared the living day lights out of her and if given the choice Crona would rather never face the witch again in her life. But this was the chance to be on the same unit as Maka, to be able to help Maka on any and all missions, to help all of Shibusen, to protect Maka if necessary, and of course to make amends for betraying such nice people. Crona was torn between fear and doing the right thing. Crona groaned and looked up at Shinigami.

"W-whats the Al-alternative?"

Shinigami made and odd 'huh?' sort of sound then spoke.

"Well I guess you could just go back to being a normal student, but then of course you wouldn't have anything to do with the members of Spartoi."

Crona bit her lip a little. what Shinigami-sama had said meant Crona would need to met all new people and that was scary too, but Medusa was scarier. Maka looked over at her friend turned crush, worried. She was going to say something but stopped herself. This was Crona's choice and she should be supportive and let Crona chose on her own. Crona looked over at Maka with a look that almost asked for help and Maka wanted to so badly, but Crona needed to become more independent. This was something only Crona could chose. Maka shook her head and Crona looked back down, then up at Shinigami-sama.

"C-C-can I...t-think about i-it for a while?"

Shinigami gave a thumbs up.

"Yah yah, sure sure! Take a few days! Its a big choice, but I need and answer with in the next three days. OK?"

Shinigami held up three fingers and Crona nodded. Stein smiled and handed Crona the bag with the uniform inside.

"Here take this and try it on at lest. Then if you do join we can have it altered in time, if necessary" Crona toke the bag and gave Stein and small worried smile. Maka mentally kicked herself for not being of more help to Crona and resolved to make it up to her crush some time with in the course of the day. Crona sighed, things were getting harder and more complicated.

"I'm not sure I can deal with all this..."

~~~~~~~~Later that same day~~~~~~~~

"Wow! That's way bigger then I thought it would be Crona!" Maka said and the timid meister blushed, Maka's amazed expression was just too cute.

"I-i-i-its n-not THAT b-big M-maka..."

"Yeah look at it! I'm not even sure it'll fit in my mouth! Or wait I guess I could just lick it right?" Maka looked up at Crona and Crona blushed more and had to look away.

"Y-yeah I-I guess...o-or yyyyyou could j-just put the e-e-end in y-your mmmmouth, w-well i-if it f-fits."

Maka looked back up at Crona.

"Well only one way to find out!" With that Maka tried to fit the end of her huge ice cream bar in her mouth but only ended up looking like a fool and failing miserably.

Maka had told Crona that she wanted to treat her to ice cream, and when Crona asked what it was Maka practically grabbed Crona and dragged the shy meister to the ice cream shop near by. While trying to decided what she wanted Maka noticed the "Mega Ice-bar" On the menu as a new item and decided to try it. When the clerk handed it to her she was shocked to see how huge it really was, but decided to pay for it and eat it any way. Crona had ordered a mint chocolate, double scoop cone and a soft serve for Ragnarok so he wouldn't eat hers. The two found a bench not far form the store and Maka sat down while Crona stayed standing, and that was when Maka began to comment on the size of her ice cream. Ragnarok was giggling the entire time. Feeling confused Crona felt inclined to ask why.

"Ragnarok, whats so funny?"

He continued to laugh for a sort while, then formed his answer.

"You guys! Do you hear your selves?" He laughed a bit more.

Crona and Maka looked at each other feeling even more lost then before.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked. Ragnarok laughed harder before answering.

"You guys! Oh man! I've never seen people so dumb!"

"What was that!"

"Calm down Maka, l-lets hear w-why he's laughing first."

Both meisters looked at Ragnarok and he swallowed his ice cream whole and finally stopped laughing.

"So you guys really have no idea at all why I was laughing?"

Both shook they're heads.

"Oh man! Talk about sheltered! It sounded like you guys were talking about giving head!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka whacked Ragnarok in the face so hard Crona almost fell back word. Ragnarok groaned and disappeared. Crona looked at Maka with an expression of complete confusion, which only grew when Crona saw how red Maka was.

"M-maka, whats wrong? whats 'giving head' mean?" Maka turned a darker shade and toke a deep breath before saying anything else.

"N-nothing Crona...and please never talk about that...or say it..." Maka couldn't even look at Crona, she was so embarrassed. Crona looked completely lost.

"Um...OK. If you say so Maka, but I still kinda want to know what it means..." Crona said trying to let the matter drop.

"Know what, what means?" Both meister turned and saw Black Star walking towards them. Crona looked at Black Star, then at the completely-at-a-lost-for-words Maka.

"Um...Maka told me not to say it again..."

Black Star looked at Maka then at Crona.

"Well you can't just tell some one not to say something with out a reason! What was it?"

"Ragnarok said something about..."Crona hesitated and looked back at Maka. Said meister was so shocked at what Ragnarok said, she wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around them. Black Star smiled and put his hand on Crona's shoulder.

"Come on. What was it?"

"Ragnarok said something about...'giving head' then Maka got all red and said not to talk about that. Whats is that? what does it mean?"

Black Star even blushed a little, then coughed and motioned to Crona to come closer. Then he whispered in her ear and Crona fainted.

~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~

Maka was determined not to let the incident with Ragnarok that happened earlier, wreck her day. On the way back home Maka quickly stopped in at a movie store and rented a sappy, tear jerking movie called _"The Time Travelers Wife" _She had been hearing a lot of reviews for it and every one she asked said it was the perfect movie to watch with some one you were dating, and although Maka wasn't dating Crona she still wanted an excuse to cuddle up together and watch a movie. She almost felt guilty getting a movie for the soul purpose of having an excuse to get close to Crona, but thinking about Crona being that close to her made Maka feel like it was worth it.

Maka walked into the living room in her green and yellow, striped pj's just in time to catch Crona making up the couch into her bed.

"Crona?"

"Hm?" the double gendered meister looked up from what she was doing. Maka smiled.

"I uh got this movie and I wanted to know if you'd like to watch it with me?" Crona stood and thought for a moment. Maka had to keep herself from giggling at how adorable Crona's pj's were. They were flannel like Maka's and made in the same style, except for the fact that Crona's were far to big. But what made them so cute was the fact that they were all black except for a pattern of tiny cartoon monkey faces all over them. Crona had told Maka that they were a gift from Marie-sensei and Maka made a mental note to thank her some time.

"O-OK. wha-whats it a-about?" Crona finally said. Maka smiled again.

"Its suppose to be a romance, but I've never seen it so I'm not too sure. I heard really good things about it though!"

Crona nodded and Maka set the movie up.

For the first long while into the movie the two sat together awkwardly, until Maka moved over and got closer to Crona. At first Crona tensed up, not being use to physical contact as of yet, but it didn't take long for Crona to calm down. Crona always loved when Maka was close to her. Maka was always so soft and warm. She even smelled nice! At first Crona thought this was how every one that was a good person felt when they were close to you. But after receiving hugs from others Crona realized that Maka was the only one that felt this...right.

About half way through the movie Crona had to get up to go and use the washroom. While her companion was up Maka got an idea and slid over into Crona's spot. When said person returned, she looked at Maka confused. Maka looked up and smiled then patted the free space between her legs. Crona blushed a little.

"You can sit here Crona."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Its OK you can lay back on to me I don't mind, and this way we can use your blanket!"

Maka made a cliche shivering action.

"Isn't it chilly tonight?"

Crona hesitated but eventually gave in to Maka request and Maka caught herself thanking Crona's submissive nature and by the end of the movie both were crying, sobbing messes. Crona had rolled over and was hiding from the depression of the movie in Maka's arms, but that proved useless as Crona couldn't keep from staring at the TV the screen. After the movie was over Maka shut it off via remote and they both dried they're faces using tissues from the box on the coffee table, both meisters were in a sort of heart broken daze for a moment before Maka spoke up.

"That was the saddest, and most romantic thing I've ever seen"

Crona nodded in agreement. They were quiet for another long moment.

"It's getting late...we should sleep" Maka said as she flipped the blanket off of them. Crona clutched at the fabric on the shoulders of Maka's pajama top.

"W-wait! I...I d-don't want t-t-to b-be a...alone t-tonight..."

Maka looked down at Crona, feeling a mix of disbelief and accomplishment.

"W-well you can...sleep in my bed with me...if you want to that is..."

Crona looked up at Maka.

"R-r-r-r-really? I-is that o-OK?"

Maka nodded and they both got up. Maka grabbed Crona's hand and held it as they walked to her room and Crona blushed. Right as Maka reached up to open her door Blair walked by them in cat form. She pointed at Crona with a paw.

"Heyyy Maka taking a walk on the wild side?"

"Huh?" Maka was completely lost, so was Crona.

"The goody goody nerd girl sneaking a boy into her room at night? Or...wait are you a boy Crona?"

'CRAP!' Crona felt her stomach drop into her feet. Maka on the other hand was hesitant, she knew she wanted to know the answer. In fact that very question had been bothering her for a long time now, But seeing how uncomfortable Crona had become at the mention of the topic Maka decided to do what was right and defend her friend turned crush.

"Hey Blair that's really rude you know!"

Maka opened the door to her room and walked in pulling Crona after her before another word could be exchanged. Once inside she let go of Crona's hand and closed the door.

"Sorry about Blair."

Crona was calming down now and managed to form a response.

"O-oh...um..t-thanks"

They both walked over to Maka's bed and slipped in. Once tucked in Maka was about to cuddle with Crona but stopped herself.

"Crona, Is it all right if I snuggle with you a little bit?"

Crona was a little confused.

"Snuggle?"

Maka smiled, 'Could Crona be any cuter?'

"Like this."

Maka moved close and held Crona. Crona blushed and was tense for a moment. Maka almost moved away, but Crona stopped her.

"N-no...i-its OK...I...I like this..."

It toke another sort pause but eventually Crona put her arms around Maka and held on. Maka blushed a little and closed her eyes. 'This is harder then I thought it was going to be. I'm not sure how much long I can stand Crona not being mine...'

Soon both were fast asleep.

Ah so there it is! what did you all think eh! Oh and for all you perv's out there who were thinking the same thing as Ragnarok...high fives! Great minds think alike! XD! i love doing those horrible things to Crona but what can i say its waaaaayyy too much fun! and for every one who's like "but its only been a day since Maka realized she likes Crona. how come shes all ready like 'i can't wait!'" Well have you ever really reeeeeaaally liked some one who you weren't dating? you get so scared that some one's gonna come along and just take them from you before you get a chance to tell them how you feel! plus! lets not forget about Medusa! Any ways please keep Reading & please Review!

Amara/Cupcake:

Comment needed on this XD yes i had a similar thing happen to me in highschool. I was in cooking class and i had a friend of mine named william. We had a lot in common and we were good friends, well i let him borrow my pencil. It was a mechanical pencil and he got the something stuck, i think it was the lead. I got upset cuz it was my only pencil. So i shouted "OH MY GOSH WILL GET IT OUT!", he said: " I CAN"T IT"S STUCK!" and this went on until we got it unstuck.

The whole class was laughing and dumbstruck at us. Even the teacher XD it was so embarrassing and yet hilarious.

Btw i wanna watch a movie wif you like that 3 it's adorable! and hehe we cans cuddle!

Oh and Hey Hey

I love you X3

Talk to you soon,

Love your little cuppie cake :3


	13. Ch13: From Bad To Good

Chapter 13: From Bad To Good

**Crona will be referred to as the gender pronoun of the character who's point of view it is at the time believes Crona to be. Other wise Crona will be referred to as she because visually Crona appears to be mostly female. In real life people who are born as hermaphrodites often refer to them selves using the pronoun which is they're more dominant gender or visually dominate gender. **

**Disclaimer: nothings mine**

Yeah we're back again! Wow this is officially the longest fan fic I've ever done! and there's still so much more I have left to write! Man! Its kinda cool though! I all ways hated it when I sat down to read a fan fic and I go through all the chapters in less then a few hours only wanting more. Oh and I'm not sure if any one noticed this but me but *points to the chapter of the manga were Crona fights black star* Crona doesn't were any kind of underwear...*evil grin*

Crona slowly opened her eyes the following morning and woke with a strange mixture of surprise, comfort and horror. Surprise and comfort because Crona had forgotten about sleeping with Maka in her bed for the first few seconds and was happy to see Maka's adorable sleeping form (even if she was facing the opposite way) laying right up against Crona in the fettle position, the same as Crona (they're spooning). But that comfort soon turned to worry, then to fear, as Crona realized she was trapped between Maka and the wall that her bed was against. Now this wouldn't have been too much of a problem if Maka's body wasn't so close to Crona's. Crona tried to wiggle back word, but there was simply no were left to go. 'This is bad!' It wasn't that Crona was uncomfortable or didn't like the contact. It was actually the complete opposite. Crona liked it too much and was terror stricken at the thought of 'Getting too excited' this close to Maka. Not only would Maka wake up to find Crona acting quite strange but with how close Maka's body was to Crona's, Maka would also FEEL It...'This isn't good at all!' Crona tried to move again and felt Maka stir a little this time. Crona froze out of fear and Maka's body wiggled a bit. Crona turned an inhuman shade of red and broke out in a cold sweat. 'Don't faint! DDOOONN'T FAAAIINNTTTT!' Crona had to keep chanting that in her head. Passing out now would be worse then getting 'too excited' because if Crona was conscious she could think of other things, or in worse case hold it down and look pathetic. But if Crona fainted then there was no stopping 'IT' from happening or hiding it when it did.

Crona swallowed nervously and tried to prop herself up on one arm. After a few failed attempts Crona was up on her right arm and was in the process of sliding up and out of between Maka and the wall. Crona managed to get all of her upper body out and then the terror stricken meister gently pulled down her side of the covers, only to find the situation was worse then she thought. 'you've got to be joking! I can't deal with this!' Crona wined internally at her own horrible luck. At some point during the course of the night Crona's pajama bottom's had fallen down just enough to expose half of Crona's mixed gendered biology. Crona mentally punched herself for not asking Stein if there was under were for people like her. Crona didn't were panties because they were too constrictive, and male underwear were too lose. one lacked the space were Crona needed it and the other had extra for parts Crona didn't even have, so Crona didn't were any underwear simply because they're were none that she could ware. But that didn't stop Crona from cursing that choice a thousand times over and struggle even harder against fainting and 'getting too excited'. 'But at least it makes sense now why every little thing felt so amazing.' Crona bite her lip. 'Crap! um uhhhhh think of something else...um...uh...dead things!...um...uhhhh Medusa! Yeah Medusa!' Crona sighed, 'That worked. Thank God!'. Crona tried to get more of her bottom half free so she could pull up her pants but Crona was stuck to thoroughly between Maka and the wall. Crona sighed and gave one last try and was almost free enough.

"Uhhh...huh?...Crona?"

Crona almost passed out. Maka was awake! She woke Maka up at the worse possible time! Maka instinctively moved away from Crona and the timid meister took full advantage of that brief moment to pull her pants up so fast, Crona actually hurt herself and pined her male part upward.

"Ow!"

Maka half rolled over to look at Crona. Still half asleep, Maka was deeply confused.

"Wha-whats wrong?" Maka rubbed at her eye and rolled over onto her back and moving over to give Crona more space. Crona blushed and flopped down on the bed. It felt like some one had just taken a four hundred pound weight off of her shoulders. Maka rolled over to face Crona and looked even more confused.

"Whats wrong Crona?" Maka asked again. Crona panicked. 'Crap! I need and excuse!' Crona looked up at Maka and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I uh... h-had a n-n-nightmare..." And in a way that was true. Crona did just go through a nightmare, but at lest the worst was over. Now all Crona needed to do was put 'it' back down and everything would be fine. Maka having no idea what had just happened, smiled and hugged Crona.

"AW! Its OK, its over now."

Crona smiled a little and hugged Maka back.

Crona was taking a shower and Maka was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast with Soul. The boy weapon looked up from his lucky charms and poked Maka's arm.

"Hey you've been acting sort of weird lately. What's up?"

Maka sighed, she knew Soul would notice some time soon and she figured there was no use hiding it from him since he was her partner and having something so big a secret would only become a problem farther down the road. So she surrendered and told him the truth.

"I've just recently realized that I um... I've got romantic feeling towards Crona."

Soul's expression didn't change and he said nothing for a short while.

"And?"

Maka looked up at Soul confused.

"And? And what? That's it. I realized I like Crona."

Soul smiled his sharp grin.

"Really? How could you have just realized that now? I've known that you like Crona since he disappeared with Medusa"

Maka's jaw fell open.

"H-how!"

Soul laughed.

"How? Oh come on! Crona was all you talked about! Then when we got him back all you've wanted to do is hang out with him non-stop! It couldn't be any more obvious!"

Maka became worried.

"R-really? Uh...does any one else know?"

Soul toke a moment to think.

"Well Liz and Tsubaki asked me if you did but I told them it wasn't cool to go around talking about other peoples feelings and if they wanted to know they should just ask you"

Maka mentally kicked herself.

"Well they haven't."

"Then they probably think you do. No offense but you do a terrible job of hiding it. To be honest I think the only people who don't at least suspect your feelings are Black Star and Crona himself."

Maka held her head up with her right arm, and covered her eyes.

"Oh man! So...so what should I do?"

Soul looked at Maka like she had an elephant for a head.

"What should you do? Ask him out obviously!"

Then it was Maka's turn to stare at Soul awkwardly.

"Just ask him out on a date! What happens if-"

"Look Maka the worst case scenario is that Crona doesn't know what a date is, but it's not like Crona will turn you down."

"How can you be so sure?"

Soul laughed again.

"How many times has Crona said no to you Maka?"

Maka thought for a moment then pouted at how very right Soul was, about everything.

"Yeah I guess I don't really have anything to lose, but wait what if I tell Crona my feelings and uh he doesn't feel the same? Won't that make our friendship awkward?"

Soul gave Maka a large smile.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that..."

"What do you mea-"

"Wha-what are you guys t-talking about?"

Maka looked behind Soul to see Crona standing there in her new Spartoi uniform, combing her hair. The uniform was a perfect fit and the style couldn't have suited Crona better. It was a long black dress that did up in the front, and opened up at the bottom to revel another white dress underneath. The collar wasn't like any of the other female or male Spartoi uniforms, it was folded over much like the male's collar but it was much longer, going down to almost Crona's chest, the collar was white and was triangle patterned and shaped. The tie was dark like the male's ties were and the cuffs of the selves were a reverse of the regular cuffs. Then finally at the back of the waist there was a medium sized black bow which was tied for making the waist tighter. Maka stared and blushed a little at how adorable Crona was in her new out fit. Crona noticed Maka staring, blushed and looked down. Crona reached over and held onto her left bicep, a common action for her.

"It looks weird doesn't it..."

Maka shook her head to try and force herself out of her daze.

"No not at all! I think it looks adorable!"

Maka looked over at Soul and he looked back at her slack jawed until she elbowed him.

"Ow! Uh I mean yeah it looks cool."

Crona looked up at Maka with a sort of sparkle in her eyes.

"R-really?"

Maka blushed and had to look away.

"Y-yeah! It looks awesome on you Crona! Suits you perfectly!"

Ragnarok popped out and leaned on Crona's head with one arm while looking his meister up and down.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the geek. It does suit you!"

Crona smiled.

"Thanks every one."

Ragnarok gave Crona a little noogie and Maka smiled. She knew that was how Ragnarok showed his affection.

"So does this mean you've decided if your gonna join Spartoi?"

Ragnarok squished Crona's face and she answered.

"Yes. I- Ragnarok could you stop for just a sec while I talk?"

Ragnarok didn't even flinch.

"Anyway, y-yeah I'm going to join Spartoi. I want to be there for you Maka, to help you when ever you need me, even if that means I might see Medusa again. I'm willing to take that risk...for you..."

Maka blushed lightly, she was so touched and she was about to say something until Ragnarok butted in.

"Geez Crona why don't you just ask the girl out on a date all ready!"

"EH?" Crona's hole face went bright red and Maka blushed as well. Crona waved her arms in the air in a panic.

"R-rrrrrrragnarok!" Crona wined. Ragnarok laughed and disappeared, leaving the poor helpless Crona to handle the situation on her own.

"I-I...I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona was really starting to hate this day. Maka giggled, the timing couldn't be more perfect. She summoned all her courage, walked up to Crona and gently toke the she meister's hands in her own.

"Crona, would you like to?"

"Like to what?"

Maka giggled.

"Go on a date with me?"

Crona was shocked her eye's grew so large Maka was almost afraid they would fall out.

"A-are y-yyyyou a-asking m-mmmmme out! M-mmmme?"

Maka laughed Crona's reaction was just too priceless. Crona on the other hand just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the most amazing person she ever met was asking her, her of all people out on a date.

"Yeah, I'd love it if you'd go out with me."

Crona went deep red and wobbled a little, almost fainting. Maka helped steady the timid meister.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fffIIIINNnnne!" Crona squeaked and looked up at Maka completely red.

"I...uh...Yes!"

Maka smiled, she was so glad Soul had been right. Very, very glad.

Aw! Fluuffff! Please keep Reading & please Review!


End file.
